


Twice Shy

by belial



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belial/pseuds/belial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While attempting to catch a murderer, James is dosed with a new designer drug that triggers his heat.  The worst part?  Everyone thought he was a Beta.  How Lewis reacts, and the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This, like all other fan-fics, is completely FALSE. I'm not implying anything about anyone involved. No beta or Brit-picking. _Lewis_ is the sole property of ITV, Masterpiece, and PBS. I wish I owned Kevin Whately and Laurence Fox, but alas…. I do not.
> 
> Notes: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics – which means some elements of dubcon (but not really). First person POV, James. I have no idea where this came from and now, I cannot put it back. Heavy-duty smut, romance, and first-time fic.

I expect a gun, a knife, fists; I do not expect a handful of dirt to be flung into my face while Roger Corbett twists and struggles away from me. I sneeze, bat it away ineffectually while Robbie and one of the other sergeants tackle Corbett to the floor of the abandoned factory.

“Damn it, Corbett,” Robbie mutters, and kneels on Corbett’s back. “Stay still!”

I wipe my face against my sleeve, and Robbie glances up at me. “You all right?”

“Fine, sir,” I say. “Just a bit of dirt.”

“Little bits of dirt!” Our guilty party exclaims, laughing. “Oh yes, pretty posh boy, oh yes – bits of dust and all your suppression pills fall down. How long, do you think, before they wear off and leave you ready for me?”

Robbie growls. “’Ere, now, you shut your gob, Corbett.”

“Don’t be afraid of the bogeyman,” Corbett sneers at me, before the other officer drags him away. He mock-howls and it’s all I can do not to shudder.

“Nutter,” Robbie says. He puts a hand on my shoulder, brushes off the whatever-it-is that sticks to my coat. “Come on, lad. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Sir,” I agree, quietly. It’s all I can do some days to not tuck my tail between my legs and offer myself to him, when he uses that certain tone of voice with me.

Robbie has no idea how strongly he puts out the dominant Alpha traits. Or how weak my knees get when he verbally spars with me. It’s all I can do to return a quick line to him, to keep my sarcasm wrapped around me like a shield.

I follow him outside, obedient, wait for him to brush the dirt from my shoulders. But for all of my powers of observation, I do not understand why he backs away from me, shouts for Laura and NHS. I look down at myself and gasp, stumbling as I realize what I’ve been doused with.

The half-light of the factory made me assume it was dirt, but it’s not – it’s a fine white powder that sticks to my clothes and skin. The same white powder found in each of the crime scenes, and in each of the victims. A new designer drug that forces an Omega into heat.

“Fuck,” I let out, and he gives me a sharp glare. When I open my mouth to say something, _anything_ , he cuts me off.

“Don’t worry, lad, we’ll get you righted. It shouldn’t have any effect on a Beta, remember what Hobson said? You’ll be just fine. Don’t panic, James.”

Of course, don’t panic. Don’t panic because Robbie has no idea I’m an Omega, my body’s chemistry suppressed by so many drugs I can pass myself off as a Beta. Don’t panic because I’m terrified that they’re all going to know, and all of the hard work I’ve done to conceal myself will crumble, and they’ll get rid of me the same way – no. I can’t think about it, won’t think about it. I have to get out of here.

I bite my lower lip and take a step back from Robbie, and another, and another, until I can slink away from the main area and off toward the side of the building. My eyesight blurs and I’m not sure if it’s from having powder flung into my eyes or whether it’s my body reacting to the drugs.

I loosen my tie, shrug out of my coat, let it fall to the ground because my skin’s itching, and, “Fuck,” I say again, more a whimper this time, my head swims and I crouch next to the stone wall factory, hunch in on myself as fire races up my spine. Years of medications disappear as whatever this drug of Corbett’s is makes its way into my system, and I ache as the full weight of my physiology catches up with me.

“James?”

I cringe, don’t turn to look at my Inspector. “Sir?” I struggle to get out.

“Why’re you over here? NHS is…”

He trails off, and I can hear him suck in a deep breath, and I know what he’s smelling. Scrambling for any excuse, I plead, “Sir, it isn’t; you can’t tell them, no one was ever supposed to find out, please don’t tell them, please?”

“James,” Robbie interrupts, and I stutter to a halt. His voice isn’t more than a rumble of my name and Christ, I go wet for him. “What the bloody hell…”

“Robbie?”

Fantastic, what I needed. “Laura,” Robbie acknowledges her. “Laura, get NHS over here quickly, we…”

“No!” I yelp, turning to face them. I know I must be scarlet by now, mortified and so aroused my skin must’ve shown my every feeling. “No NHS, please!”

Laura takes one look at me and her mouth falls open. “Oh, James,” she sighs, and deflates. “You’re not a Beta, are you.”

“But how?” Robbie asks. “Why?”

“Suppressants,” Laura replies, as I don’t have it in me to answer anymore. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

She steps forward and Robbie clamps a hand on her arm. “Don’t!” he snaps. My eyes go round as dishes because there’s only one reason an Alpha wouldn’t want a Beta to touch me.

Oh.

Something between embarrassment, lust, and concern wars on Robbie’s face. “I’ll drive you home,” he grits out between clenched teeth.

“Robbie…”

He brushes past her, says, “I’m not going to let him stay out here for the rest of the bloody department to gawk at!”

“I’m not asking you to,” she soothes. “But are you sure you’re able to drive him home without…?”

“He’s been my partner six years,” Robbie responds, and the way his eyes lock with mine I can hear the deeper meaning to his words. “And he’s my responsibility.”

“But…”

“I trust you, Sir,” I choke out, cutting Laura off. “Please… I, please.”

He slowly steps forward and touches my shoulder and it’s lightning that forms between us. Or so it seems. “Come on, lad, let’s get you out of here.”

“Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids,” Laura says, keeping pace with us as Robbie half-drags, half-carries me to the car. “The drug should work its way out of his system in twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Robbie, do you have doors with locks at yours?”

“I’m not going to take advantage of him!” Robbie snarls at her, startling a few people into giving us a glance. More softly, he says, “My awkward sod, remember?”

I have no idea what that means, but Laura gets it. She stops trailing us and Robbie helps me sit down. “Come on, lad,” he says. I tuck my legs into the car and squirm, breath fogging the window as I press my face into the cool glass. It takes him another minute to get into the car and less time for him to be pulling away. “You’re safe, James. No one will know – except Laura and me, I mean. I’ll take care of you.”

I don’t respond, can’t respond, because my brain’s shutting down and my body is demanding _exactly_ how he can take care of me. I whine, close my eyes and concentrate on breathing.

“Why’d you hide it?”

I somehow knew it would be the first thing he’d ask. “Not now,” I ask, quietly. “After.”

He pauses; I can hear him warring with himself about pushing me, and I smile. Finally he says, “I’m taking you to mine, and you can have my room. Won’t take no as an answer. And… and my bedroom door locks, if you want to close it, if you don’t… if you aren’t comfortable, lad.”

I snort; when have I ever _not_ been uncomfortable with this man? Since the first minute I saw him and wanted to give him all of me?

He misinterprets my noise for negation, says, “I swear to you, James, I wouldn’t…”

“You’re the most honorable man I know, Sir,” I say, cutting him off. “I trust you.”

I trust him more than anyone I’ve ever known in my life – more than any friend, any parent, any lover. Not that I’ve had great comparisons before, but, “Your awkward sod?” I ask.

He coughs and ignores me until we pull up to his flat. “Can you get out on your own?” he asks.

I struggle out of the car, struggle to my feet and force myself to walk to his door. When he opens it, I pitch into him, swaying on my feet and desperately wanting to pull my trousers and shirt off. “You’re burning up,” he says, as I lean into him. “Christ, lad. How’re you even upright?”

“S’not the drugs,” I mumble. “It’s the heat.”

His eyes go wide and he manhandles me into the living room, shoves me down onto the couch. I hear him in the kitchen and suddenly a glass of water is shoved into my hands. “Drink,” he instructs. “Laura said to keep you hydrated.”

I take a sip and then drain the glass, thirst hitting me like a wave. “More, please,” I croak, and he hurries back to the kitchen. 

When he returns, I’ve taken off my shirt and undershirt and am using the soft cotton to wipe myself down. I’m sweating and yet my teeth are chattering. “Great company I make,” I say, trying and failing not to blush under his gaze. “Can’t take me anywhere, hmm?”

He doesn’t say anything, and not until I hear glass breaking do I focus on his face. “Sir…?”

Robbie’s cracked the glass of water in his hand, grasping it so hard that it never stood a chance under the pressure of his hand. “I need you to go to my room,” he says, his voice a low rumble in his chest. “And lock the door behind you.”

“But your hand…”

“James, go now, please?”

I stand up, look at the way small rivulets of blood coat the glass. I step toward Robbie, saying, “You should let me see that so it doesn’t…”

“For Christ’s sake, James, get out of the room or I’m going to shag you blind!” he roars. “Go!”

I freeze; he’s panting, face flushed, pupils blown out, and never has he been more attractive than he is in this moment. “You want to…?”

“I’m not a saint,” he says, and I watch in shock as the glass falls to the floor so he can dig his fingers into his thighs. “Get out of here, lad.”

“But… but I want that, too,” I choke out. “I trust you.”

“You’re not in your right wits. You’re in _heat_ , you don’t mean that!”

I take a deep breath, meet his gaze, and say, “I told you once that when you go, I go. Do you remember? I don’t… I don’t know how to make it clearer, Robbie.” 

The use of his first name, the reminder of that long-ago conversation – he’s a brilliant detective, yet he’s been blind to my desire for so long… would he be able to understand what I want? That I want what he wants? That I’ve _always_ wanted what he wants?

I can see the change in him the moment he gets it; he stiffens, growls, and lunges for me. And me? I meet him halfway, pressing myself into him as he shoves at me until he can pin me up to a wall. “Fuck,” he growls. “James…”

I kiss him. I pour my heart into it, licking, nipping, giving him everything I’ve pent up for the last six years. Offering myself to him, tipping my head up to show him my neck. Baring myself to him. “Always yours,” I whine, and am elated when he sinks his teeth into my skin, marking me. “Please, Robbie, always yours.”

We stumble to his bedroom, where I’m unceremoniously dumped onto his bed. “Get your trousers off, or I suspect I’ll shred them.”

I yank at my belt, shove at my trousers and pants, tangle them up with my shoes. He bends to undo my laces and I kick at the mess of fabric till I’m only in socks. “Please,” I say, and watch as he sheds the layers of his suit. “Please, Robbie, please-please-please…”

I’m half-mad with need, and all the decorum I’ve worked at flies out the door. “Please, I need your cock,” I beg. “Want your cock, want it so badly, want to come on your cock, please!”

He pins me to the bed, and though I’m taller I’ve got no chance against his Alpha instincts. He rolls me over onto my belly, growling, “M’sorry, I’ll make it good next round,” as he fucks into me with one hard thrust. 

I shout until there’s no air left in my lungs, arching my hips back to get him deeper, spreading my legs so he’s snug up against me. And when he sinks as deeply into me as he can, he curls his body around mine, nuzzling his nose into the base of my neck. “James,” he says. “Mine.”

“Yours,” I whimper. My body’s on fire, and only Robbie can quench it. “Please, please…”

He rocks into me and I whimper again, pushing back to meet him thrust for thrust. He quietly asks, “D’ you want me to knot you? Are you on something, lad, or are we already risking so much?”

I shudder in pleasure at the idea of bearing this man pups; of my belly stretching to give him anything he wants. “M’ on the pill,” I say. “Though I don’t know what Corbett’s drugs will do? But I would… I would want that, I want you to breed me, want to give you everything. Please, yes. Knot me.”

He takes a deep breath, and pulls out. I cry out, shocked, and he shushes me. “Going to go see if I have any condoms, or if they’re any good anymore,” he says. “I’ll knot you, lad, I will – but not without them. Okay?”

“You’d better find some,” I threaten, though it comes out more a complaint. He laughs, and I stare at the thick cock between his legs as he digs into his nightstand. 

“Aha!”

“Do those packages have dust on them?” I ask, peering into the drawer. “Or is it my imagination?”

“Hush, soft lad, or I’ll not give you my cock at all.”

I blink at him and he grins at me. “Don’t tell me I’ve finally made you speechless?”

“Robbie…”

He peels one of the rubbers away from the rest and I watch, hungry for him, as he puts it on. He slaps at my hip and I go back to all fours, spreading for him without a second thought. “I’ll make it better this time,” he says.

“Thought we were doing fine before.”

I yelp as he bites the back of my neck, and it’s amazing how easy it is for us to have progressed from partners to friends to this. “Please, knot me? Give me your cock?”

He slips back inside me and it feels like everything I’ve ever wanted, needed, and cared about all rolled into one. “Yours,” I say, and moan as he reaches around me to touch my own aching prick. “Yours, yours, yours…”

He strokes me until I come, and as I reach climax I feel the knot at the base of his cock expand, locking us together as he fills the condom with semen. I can’t help but squirm against him and he chuckles, kissing my shoulders and neck as he rubs my orgasm into my stomach. “Easy,” he says, petting me. “That’s it, love, just take it. It’s all for you, every drop.”

I groan and twist my neck so I can kiss him. “How long do you think you’ll stay hard?”

“Why? You hope to be rid of me already?”

I glare at him and he smiles again, his bright grin taking years off his countenance. “My James,” he says. “I can’t believe you’d ever want an old dog like me.”

“Not old,” I counter. “Experienced. And besides, we… we fit together. Not only in the Biblical sense, but I’ve. Ah. I’ve always felt that I belonged where you were. Where you are.”

“I’ll not deny that having you as me partner makes me feel alive, lad,” he replies, stroking my skin. “Never had someone who challenges me like you do.”

“No?”

He sighs. “I loved Val, you know. Never thought I’d find someone to love like that again. But Christ, lad, If I’ve learned nothing else in my life, it’s to expect the unexpected. I never saw you coming until it was too late for me to do anything else but fall in love with you.”

Warmth settled low in my belly, a flare of desire and arousal and adoration. “I love you, too.”

No words were spoken for a while afterwards. I know at some point I fall asleep; I wake to Robbie’s nose in my ear, one arm draped possessively across my body. I’d never before been the ‘small spoon’ but I can’t imagine it any other way between us. Robbie makes me feel safe, cherished; despite the drugs and my heat and our first mindless shag, he kisses and caresses and loves me properly for the next days, covering every inch of me with bites and love marks. 

On the morning of the fourth day, Laura interrupts us from our isolation. Robbie answers the door wearing jeans and a jumper and I stay in bed, snuggled into the blanket. I don’t move until I hear him step into the bedroom, saying, “James, can you pull on pants and your shirt? I don’t think Laura’s willing to leave until she sees you with her own two eyes.”

“I take it she’s concerned that you ravished me?”

He chuckles. “To that effect. Come on then, princess.”

I snort and roll out of bed, stretching and pulling on my trousers and my undershirt. I smile as he watches me dress, and I move to his side. “Does she know that…?”

“She could smell us when she walked in,” he says, embarrassment tingeing his cheeks. “Can’t say she was all too surprised, though.”

I laugh and he wraps his arms around me, pulls me down for a kiss. “I’m proud to claim you as mine,” he says, serious for a moment. “You know that, don’t you?”

“As I’m proud to be claimed as yours,” I respond. “We’ll figure the rest out, Robbie, yeah?”

He laces our fingers together and we walk into the kitchen. Laura’s sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. Her eyes go to where our hands are joined, and she beams a smile. “I knew it,” she says, and laughs. “How long did you two hold out? Ten minutes? Twelve?”

“Laura,” Robbie protests, but when we sit at the table to join her he doesn’t let go of my hand. “Enough of that.”

“How are you feeling, James?”

I turn bright red and she covers her mouth with her hand. “I meant the drugs in your system,” she says.

I stutter and she coughs an unladylike noise to cover her laughter. “I’m fine,” I say. “I don’t seem to have any lingering confusion, now that the heat’s done.”

“Glad to hear it. Robbie’s been calling in with updates, but it’s good to hear the news from you directly.”

I turn to glance at my… my Alpha. My lover. “You’ve been calling in?”

“To update Innocent,” he says. “Tell everyone that you’re doing fine and sleeping off the drug.”

“One look at James and no one’s going to believe he was sleeping off anything,” Laura teases, and gestures to the bite mark on my neck. “Should’ve thought of that, Robbie.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly,” Robbie mutters in his own defense. “I tried to think the most important things and didn’t worry too much about others.”

I choke on my tea, remembering the issue with condoms, and somehow Laura reads my mind because she asks sharply, “I’m not going to be asked to deliver a litter anytime soon, am I?”

“No!” I exclaim, my voice breaking. “No, we were… ah… careful!”

“Good,” she huffs. “So you’re going to let people know you’re together, then?”

I glance at Robbie and he smiles back. “We haven’t discussed it yet, but it’s yes for my part. I know we’re going to have to be careful at the office, but I’ll not hide James like a bloody secret.”

“You’re okay with telling people?”

“Of course, love,” he says, looking at me like I’m brainless. “I told you, I’m proud you’re mine.”

I can’t stop my smile and Laura coos at us. “Oh, hush,” Robbie says to her. “You can stop the clucking at any time.”

“But it’s so sweet,” she says, and even Robbie flushes this time. “You two, completely adorable, you are.”

I stir my tea with my finger and don’t bite at the line she throws. “So, Corbett? I know we didn’t finish the paperwork, but…”

“Innocent took care of it; I signed you both out for medical leave, and there were other participants within the department who were in attendance and could pick up any slack. Mostly the team was worried about you, James, but they knew you’d be in good care.”

“Oh. Good.”

Laura stays for half the morning, only leaves when her mobile rings and she’s needed for work. Robbie and I stay in the kitchen after she goes, eat leftovers and talking.

We’ve talked for days, but it seems this is our time to deal with all the things we couldn’t say before. Robbie starts with, “So why’d you hide being an Omega?”

I push my food around my plate. Finally, I say, “The Church. I’d been on suppressants before I joined the priesthood; thought I’d be fine, no harm to anyone else. But when I joined seminary, someone… an Alpha finally discovered my medications. He made argument that I wasn’t fit to take vows, that I’d always be a temptation to those around me. He was right, I realized. And so I left.”

“So when you joined the police, you hid it.”

“Never thought I’d be respected, if anyone else knew,” I say, and shrug my shoulders. “They’d see me as something useless, no matter how much I knew or how many times I’d pick up some information that helped solve a case. I didn’t want to be thought of as just a warm body with holes to shag.”

“I’ll never see you that way.”

“I know.”

Silence again. I ask, “My awkward sod?”

Robbie blushes. “I might’ve called you that a time or two, when we were first working together. Laura called you ‘dishy’ and it annoyed me. Seems I was trying to lay claim to you even then, subconsciously.”

“So where does that leave us, then?” I ask.

“I think that leaves us at the point where we start making our life together, James.”

My head snaps up so fast I get a twinge of pain in my neck. “What?”

“You didn’t think I’d let you go, did you? Let you move back into that tiny flat of yours? We’re going to look for a right proper address together, something with two rooms so you have a place to practice your guitar, someplace for me to put my records and such. And someplace with a larger bedroom so we can get a bigger bed, because Christ you’re a tall lad, aren’t you?”

I gape for a moment, stare at him. He adds, “In a roundabout way, I’m kind of grateful to Corbett. He managed to do one good thing in his life, James, and that was to give us the final push we needed. You know?”

I get up from the table, take the teacup out of his hands and set it aside. Then I straddle his legs and kiss him for all it’s worth. “We can send him a card in prison,” I say, deadpan. 

Robbie rolls his eyes, sighs, and wraps his arms around me. I open my mouth to add another sarcastic comment but he pulls me down and claims my bottom lip in his mouth. “I might use this in the future to win arguments,” he teases, kissing me and running his palm across my fly.

“Seduce me, you mean?” I ask, but I gasp as he unzips me and dips his fingers into my fly. “Oh…”

“I thought that for who is so firm that cannot be seduced?”

I jerk backwards and almost fall out of his lap. “Did you just quote Shakespeare?”

“You’re not the only one who’s got some tricks up his sleeve.”

I smile and whimper and buck into his touch, and he kisses me as he touches me. Finally, finally in my life, all’s right with my world.

~FIN~


End file.
